Of Love and War
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Set in an alternate universe/timeline. Oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke are the up-and-coming leaders of their clans as war wages between families, separated by bloodlines and creeds. War-torn and looking for peace, they agree to meet and attempt to resolve their differences. But nothing worth doing is ever that easy. Rated for language, violence. NaruSasu, AU.


**Hello everyone! Due to some flames on my last piece, I'm going to give a warning here at the top of this fic. Anon flames WILL BE DELETED, so don't waste your time. This is an alternate timeline, alternate universe fic. That means that the characters WILL BE DIFFERENT from their canon forms. The biggest change you'll see is probably with Hinata. She did not grow up in a village with Naruto - she has no romantic interest in him. She was also raised in stricter times, which has left her more serious, though still hard on herself and doubtful of her abilities. Naruto and Sasuke are also more serious, because they have grown up in war. **

**Anyone telling me that these charres are out of character WITHOUT VALID CRITIQUE AND REASONS will be ignored. This is ALTERNATE. Things are DIFFERENT.**

**I'm REALLY sorry if I sound bitchy, but after some rather unkind flames on my last piece, I want this stuff made clear. I write AU's. Characters change if their experiences have changed, such as in this fic. I really don't want to have to turn off guest reviews, because a lot of you guys are actually level-headed and polite. I am always open to critique, but flaming is not tolerated here. So please guys, if this isn't your cup of tea, just leave. There's no need to be rude about me writing fan work that really has no bearing on anything. This is for fun. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.**

**That being said, I hope that those of you who still read this enjoy n_n I'll add a few more notes at the bottom to summarize without spoiling things up here XD**

* * *

Since the beginning there was war.

At first there were convictions – reasons and excuses given for bloodshed. But after a time, those explanations were lost, drowned in blood and a thirst for war which no amount of gore could sate. Hatred became second nature, and love was lost to all save for the closest of kin. Blades were kept strapped to thighs, and even markets could become impromptu battlegrounds as clans and allies, families and enemies found themselves surrounded.

From the outside, it looked like chaos born from the deadly shadow of hatred that followed in mankind's wake. But from within each family, it was a struggle for survival against strangers and foes. Anyone outside your bloodline was a trespasser, and could not be trusted.

But eventually, eyes began to open to an undeniable fact. Families were dying, bloodlines were fading, and clans that had stood braced against one another in war for generations were disappearing. If the fighting did not stop...life as they knew it would end.

Not all relented, and wars continued to rage. But for two clans, it was no longer an option: the Uzumaki, led by the son of their matriarch and her husband, and the Uchiha, led by the younger son of the patriarch and his wife. Their numbers were dwindling. The Uzumaki had been raided by other clans and left nearly depleted, the matriarch taking a husband from another line and birthing her son, Naruto. The Uchiha had lost their first heir to illness. Weakened and dishonored, Uchiha Itachi had given his title to his brother, Sasuke, offering council as his body betrayed him.

Both wounded and weakening, the rival clans eyed each other warily as an offer of alliance was made. Like starving wolves they circled until an agreement was settled. Another clan – neutral to each – would host a meeting between the heirs of the clans. It was there that they would negotiate their treaty. And if an understanding could not be reached...it was likely that both would be lost.

The Hyuuga agreed to act the part of mediators, as a clan of calm and steady people. Their heiress, Hinata, was sent to meet the others with an entourage of guards for her safety, and that of the heirs. In an open field tents were erected. One for each clan, and a single pavilion in the center within which the negotiations would be held.

At their camps, the clans said their farewells, sending their hopes with their heirs as the meetings began.

They could not afford failure.

The Hyuuga were the first to arrive. Average in stature and nineteen years old, Hinata assigned her people equally between the tents. This was to serve as a test for her from her father. Should she fail, her title was lost to her sister, forever. So even she had something to lose.

Though she was a creature of soft curves and gentle glances, her dark hair was straight and uniform, and every end was cut with blade-like precision to hint at her unyielding will. Taking deep, steadying breaths, she awaited the arrival in the others in her tent, eyes of moonlight shut as she steadied her breathing. In the darkness, her robe of deep violet contrasted heavily with her pallid skin.

Then, at nearly the same moment, the males arrived. From the west came Naruto of the Uzumaki; nineteen years, tall and broad-shouldered, skin sun-kissed to a perfect tan. Stockier than his potential ally, his golden hair and blue eyes both shone with health and vigor. With clothing of deep blacks and radiant oranges, he was loud even from a distance. Strength seemed to emanate from him like a tangible aura, though accompanied with a rugged kindness.

From the east came the Uchiha, Sasuke, with claim to twenty years. Though taller than the blonde, he was leaner, with cords of sinewy muscle rather than pure bulk. Eyes of black were unreadable and framed by locks of the same deep shade. His skin was pale, wardrobe consisting of milky whites and inky blacks. His gait was smooth, and it was obvious that he was a creature of speed and precision.

They were opposites - like the sun and moon. One of carefree warmth, and the other of cool exactitude. As Hinata emerged from her tent and watched each approach, she knew this would not be easy.

Each alone, the clan heads slowed to a stop equal paces from their mediator. Glancing at one, and then the other, Hinata nodded, though mostly to herself. "So it begins," she murmured quietly, voice soft but without hesitation.

"You both know why you are here, and what lies at stake. I have been briefed on what issues each clan wishes to rectify. My purpose here is simple – to ensure that things run smoothly, that balance is maintained in the agreements, and that no one gets seriously injured." After pausing to let that sink in, she continued. "My clan specializes in immobilizing our enemies. Should either of you get out of hand, my people will not hesitate to do so. Only once it has been assured that you have calmed will you be released. Is that understood?"

Both males nodded, neither taking their eyes from the other.

"Good..." the heiress noted softly. "You have each been assigned six of my best warriors to guard you from each other should one attempt to harm the other. They will take shifts, ensuring that you both have three guards at any given moment. There are also others hidden in a perimeter to ensure that none of your clansmen make attempts to undo the balance we have here with one representative from each clan. Another of our gifts is sight – no one will enter or exit this neutral zone without us knowing or permitting. Is that clear?"

Again the men nodded.

"Very well. Do either of you have anything to ask of me before we begin?"

Silence fell as Hinata waited. Then, Sasuke broke it. "How long are we expected to remain?"

"Until a resolution is found, or until the meeting is declared a failure. Once the former happens, you will be released as allies. If we are met instead with the latter...you will both be escorted by my warriors back to your clans, and released only once you both have returned safely. Are there any other questions?"

Naruto's lips lifted in a grin. "You seem to have a pretty good idea of what's going on here, Lady Hinata..."

"I am here to take my role seriously." the female replied quietly. "I will not tolerate failure on my behalf. The rest, however...is up to you."

She allowed them a moment longer to size each other up before walking between them. "All negotiations will take place here, in the central pavilion. You may enter here only with your guards and myself present."

Turning to watch her enter before them, the males glanced at one another before following. "Serious, isn't she?" Naruto noted dryly.

"All the better," Sasuke replied, heading inside as three Hyuuga followed behind him.

Grinning, Naruto waited his turn before doing the same.

Within the largest tent was a rounded table, set upon plain grass. Set equally apart were three chairs. Taking the northernmost seat, Hinata rested her elbows upon the wooden surface and folded her hands gracefully. Her pale eyes watched as the boys took the seats that matched the direction from which they had come.

At least they were consistent.

Behind each of them, in an arc, stood their bodyguards. Though they looked relaxed yet at attention, Hinata knew that their senses were piqued, ready to step in the moment things got out of hand, if they did.

As were very much likely to do.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata opened her mouth and began addressing the first proposition for the agreement. It was the first of many, and she had a feeling that each would be contested by both sides to ensure that neither received the short end of the proverbial stick.

It was going to be a long day.

After a short while, Hinata noticed a pattern. She would introduce a subject, and the first to question it would be Sasuke. His objective seemed to be ensuring the logic of each proposal. She observed that he was calm and intuitive, and his questions and arguments followed the same suit. Naruto, however, seemed to counter every query with a kind of passion. He wanted everything to be bigger, better, more. While Sasuke seemed to understand limitations, Naruto wanted to challenge them and find ways to improve nearly every offer. Though Hinata admired both traits – Sasuke for his insight and Naruto for his optimism – they clashed at nearly every turn. Sasuke refused to stretch things past a logical limit, while Naruto insisted that they go above and beyond for their people.

By sundown, Hinata was rubbing her temples and sighing to herself as the men argued over food rations. Neither clan had any kind of focus on agriculture or hunting, and thus neither heir seemed to know exactly how to approach the subject.

Each was sure, however, that though they themselves may not be right, the other certainly was wrong.

"I'm telling you, we have to keep our people fed!" Naruto shouted, pounding a fist on the table. Hinata was surprised it had yet to dent under his constant administrations.

"Of course we do, idiot," Sasuke bit back. Like Hinata, his chosen stance was to brace his elbows on the table and fold his hands. But she could see his digits itching to grab for a weapon. "But without proper management, they may be fed for a time, but starve once our stores are depleted. Neither of us have the resources to be eating like kings every meal."

"But if our warriors are going hungry, they'll be weakened. And if they're weakened, they'll be vulnerable!"

"That's why balance is needed! Enough, but not too much!"

"Enough!"

Both men paused and turned to their mediator. Standing and sighing with her palms planted on the table, Hinata glanced at them both. "The sun is setting, and thus negotiations are complete for the day," she announced with a soft, yet unyielding tone. "We will resume tomorrow morning at noon. The time between now and then is yours to do as you wish. Do not forget that you will be accompanied everywhere you go, and guarded as you sleep. If you find anything amiss, do not hesitate to speak to me."

The men slid their gazes to one another. Though no brawling had occurred, that didn't lessen the tension. In fact, if anything, the air could be cut with a knife it was so taut. Releasing the heirs, Hinata sank back into her chair with a heavy sigh once they were gone.

"Lady Hinata," one warrior spoke up. "Are you well?"

"Y-yes," she assured him, though unable to stop a slight tremor in her voice. Even after so many years, she still managed to stutter if she became tired or stressed enough. She had toughened herself as best she could, but some habits just refused to die completely. "You should get some rest, as the others will likely do. The next shift should be awakened and posted."

"Yes my lady." All three of her own guards bowed deeply before accompanying her to her tent where the other three waited to begin their shift. While the first began their rest, the others watched their heiress with alert gazes.

Naruto and Sasuke each retreated to their tents, small banners of their clans adorning the entrances. Only once each was secure in his quarters did they dare to breathe deeply. Naruto simply collapsed atop his cot face-down, the constant arguing having worn him out. He hated fighting with words. He could spar all day and still be ready for more, but merely shouting at another man did nothing for him. It all seemed like such a waste – a fight from which no one clearly emerged the victor. And Sasuke was so...infuriating! He barely raised his voice, but still he did not waver. Naruto knew that his points were valid, but his ice-cold precision and sense of regulation irked the blonde. He did not like setting limits on anything in life – it felt so...restricting. Frustrated, he rolled onto his back and stared at the canvas of his makeshift ceiling, puzzling until his weary mind gave in to sleep.

In his own tent, Sasuke looked calm. Seated upon his bed, his dark eyes were closed as he summarized his day. But in his mind, he was fuming. The blonde idiot was loud – too loud. Coming from a clan of order and manners, seeing someone so brash and unruly irritated him beyond belief. The other male refused to listen to reason, insisting that merely letting things run their own course was how it was meant to be. Scoffing to himself, Sasuke shook his head. Foolish. Sasuke was a tactician in addition to being a warrior. He saw everything as a step from which to take another. Things made sense to him, but not where the Uzumaki was concerned. He was unpredictable, and that bothered him. Opening his eyes, he glowered at the side of his tent toward the blonde before lying down and attempting to find rest.

The next day went no smoother than the first. They had barely entered their third hour when things began to get out of hand.

"You don't understand," Sasuke growled, fighting to keep from losing his temper.

"I understand well enough!" Naruto shouted, again pounding his fist against the table. "Maybe it's _you_ that isn't getting it, you bastard!"

It happened in an instant, but Hinata's sight showed her everything.

Sasuke moved first. Reaching to the hilt of his sword, he clicked it up from its sheath a fraction of an inch and began vaulting up atop the table. Across from him, Naruto's hand dropped to a supply pouch on his hip and drew a kunai, whipping it into his grip as he launched onto the table's surface. Without hesitation, Hinata herself moved between them, one hand held out toward each and ready to strike. Her body as a whole, however, faced Sasuke.

It was he who had moved first.

After that instant was over, they were all completely still.

Around each heir were their three Hyuuga, hands still lingering above the chakra points they had hit last. Muscles locked and bodies halted, the males could do nothing but stare at one another as Hinata's palms rested against their hearts.

Staring with pale eyes into Sasuke's dark orbs, Hinata calmly demanded, "Why did you attempt to strike, Sasuke?"

Attempt. He had failed. Stopped by a female and her soft-eyed warriors. Fuming, Sasuke resisted the urge to call forth his Sharingan. When it was clear that nothing would happen until he answered, the man spit back, "Because this is useless. I cannot negotiate with this idiot."

"Seriously?" Naruto demanded. "Well maybe _I_ can't negotiate with _you_!"

"Enough," Hinata muttered, bowing her head slightly in exasperation but maintaining her stance. "It's clear that both of you need a break. You will be taken to your tents and unlocked. Until both of you have been ascertained as calm once more, you will remain there." With that, she straightened and stepped off the table, a hand resting atop the back of her chair as she watched the guards carrying their charges back to their tents.

Just a hint of frustration broke through her Hyuuga mask, showing only a sliver of the disappointment she felt in herself. It was only the second day, and a fight had broken out. But there was little point in mourning what had already come to pass. Thankful that her warriors had done their jobs without flaw, she let herself release a sigh.

"Lady Hinata?" one of her own guards inquired.

"I'm fine," she cut in gently, yet firmly. "But perhaps...I could use some tea..."

Bowing, a female warrior took her leave to fetch it.

Hinata let her gaze rest upon the wood grain of the table.

What more could she do?

Something felt...off between the two males. There was something between them that was making things irresolvable. The situation was tense, yes, but Hinata couldn't help but feel that something needed to be resolved between them before any progress could truly be made. Accepting a cup of tea, she made her way to her own tent to rest while she could before they tried again.

Within Naruto's tent, the blonde – now sore all over from the Hyuuga assault – was forcing himself to calm. Sitting on the grass at the bottom of his quarters, he had closed his cerulean eyes and – despite the gritting of his teeth – was doing his best to steady his energy levels. Sasuke was driving him out of his mind! The stubborn man almost seemed determined to block his every action. Naruto was no genius when it came to strategy and logic, but even he knew that Sasuke had turned from being careful to being obstinate. And though Naruto was concerned, he wasn't going to back down – his clan was counting on him! He just had to figure out why Sasuke had shifted his focus from negotiation to roadblocking. It was like something was triggering him to butt heads with the blonde no matter what he was saying. As though he had suddenly developed a kind of personal vendetta against him. But why? Sure, they had been arguing, but Naruto saw no reason for this stupidity.

The more he puzzled, the more reasons he disproved. At least, in his own mind. One of the last things he could come up with was that Sasuke was scared of him. Intimidated in some way, maybe. But they knew from prior battles that their strength was nearly equal. They had clashed several times before, and had come away with about the same amounts of victories and losses. So if he wasn't scared, maybe it was some kind of perceived weakness? But why would he think that? Unless...

Naruto snorted to himself. There was no way. Of all the possibilities he had dreamed up to try and explain Sasuke's behavior, this one made the least amount of sense.

Or did it?

Was Sasuke...attracted to him?

No. Opening his eyes, Naruto frowned to himself. Though he knew practically nothing about Sasuke on a personal level, his sexuality was one the blonde had assumed – that he was attracted to females. After all, he was the heir, and would be expected to continue his line. Though Naruto had no qualms with other possibilities – his clan was one that encouraged understanding in all avenues of humanity – he just didn't see Sasuke as that kind of man.

But the more he thought about it...the more it began to make sense in a kind of twisted way.

If Sasuke _was_ feeling something for him, it would be a big problem for the Uchiha. As Naruto had already thought, he was an heir expected to begin a new generation. In addition, Naruto was still not an ally – if Sasuke's mind was at all clouded by someone he could not trust, it could be a grave mistake that could cost his clan dearly should he slip up. And if he began to soften because of such feelings and allow Naruto to overstep his boundaries, it could tip the negotiations in the blonde's favor.

So if Sasuke felt any inkling of that nature, of course he would react! Begin pushing back to compensate for any perceived weakness he may feel within himself. Naruto knew that he would do the same.

Deep in thought, Naruto's brain suddenly shifted its attentions. If Sasuke was attracted to him...well, what did he think about that? Naruto had to admit that, despite his age, he had yet to enter a relationship with anyone. War and training just didn't allow for those kind of thoughts. It didn't mean he hadn't felt anything progressing through his teen years and growing up – but instead of succumbing to urges, he had just rid himself of the excess energy through yet more training.

From a purely platonic point of view, Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was a fine specimen. The Uchiha's build was very different from his own – sinewy compared to his raw bulk. He appeared in good health, with a few scars but none that told of grievous wounds. He was a good fighter, a skilled tactician and diplomat, and seemed to have a balanced temper and nature. His hair was sleek, dark eyes hard to read but pleasant to look into. His skin, despite his rigorous lifestyle, appeared well-groomed and perhaps even mildly soft.

The blonde gave a start, catching himself drifting into very non-platonic territory. Since when had he even contemplated the state of another man's skin? Was he...?

Blinking, he gave a mental shrug. So what if he was? As far as his upbringing was concerned, there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, he faced the same dilemmas as Sasuke, but...well, that wasn't his top priority at the moment. For now, all that mattered was building peace between the clans and making sure that his people would be safer and have what they needed. He could sort out his feelings at a later date.

Utterly calm once more, Naruto stood, stretched, and approached the opening of his tent. Grasping and pulling back one side, he glanced out at the Hyuuga standing guard. "Any word from Lord Sasuke?" he asked.

"Not yet, Lord Naruto," the middle warrior replied. "Have you reached a more zen state of mind?"

The man nodded. "I think so...at least, as best as someone like me can manage." He offered a friendly grin that the Hyuuga couldn't help but mirror, though in a milder tone.

"Very good – I shall inform Lady Hinata. Once we have heard of Lord Sasuke's return to calm, we shall let you know, and attempt further negotiations."

"All right...thank you."

The Hyuuga bowed.

Having little else to do, Naruto went back inside and retook his position, deciding to meditate on the subject further. He wasn't about to let something like this jeopardize what he had set out to do.

In Sasuke's tent, well...it was an entirely different story.

Pacing like a caged animal, Sasuke ignored the burn of his chakra points as he seethed. That idiot...that fool...that...that...child! Did he have no idea what his ignorant ramblings were doing? The longer the negotiations carried on, the greater the chance that something would happen to their clans while they were not there to help protect them! And the more likely it was that this arrangement would fail from pure frustration. Though Sasuke liked to think of himself as a very patient man, Naruto was testing that patience like no other human being he had ever met. His child-like view of the world was wasting time and complicating what should have been simple matters! Sasuke refused to waste his time. If he could not reach a settlement soon, he would rather take his chances on his own than carry on arguing with such a foolhardy man...if he could even call him a man.

Sitting with a huff on his cot, Sasuke leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his hair. He had never been so frustrated. He had genuinely wanted to kill Naruto earlier. The Uzumaki was standing in the way of his clan's prosperity, and Sasuke would be damned if he allowed himself to go soft on that front. His clan was the forefront of his concerns – there was nothing else that mattered more.

Staring across the tent at the canvas wall, Sasuke tried to think of a way to end things quickly. He had to keep his cool...he had to be patient. But something about that knucklehead blonde was eating at him and making him snappy...jumpy. What was it about him that was affecting him so strongly? Sure, he was annoying, but...surely an Uchiha could handle an idiot like him without losing control like he had. Regret flared in him for a moment. It was a stupid, reckless move. Though he hated to admit it, he was lucky the Hyuuga and their heiress has stopped him. But just as he thought as much, he chastised himself. Why regret trying to eliminate someone blockading his efforts to care for his clan? Uchiha did not harbor regrets. Usually because they were too careful and took too much care to make mistakes.

So why was Sasuke making them now?

Sighing, he rubbed at his face with his palms, trying to clear his head. What the hell was going on with him? He had to identify this problem with Naruto before he let it tear apart their fragile attempt at peace. He began sorting through the blonde's traits, trying to find his trigger. He was loud, but it was merely a display of his passion. Sasuke could let that slide. He was overconfident, but Sasuke knew his limits, so that wasn't an issue. He was childish, but the Uchiha's own maturity could counteract it. He was...he was...

Sasuke froze. His brain had begun to focus on the spark in the blonde's blue eyes. That wasn't relevant! He didn't need to think about something extraneous like that! He tried to force the thought from his head, but instead it was merely replaced with the low gravel of his voice, the passion he spoke with and the conviction in his words. Before he could stop it, a shiver ran through Sasuke's spine, and he shot to his feet.

No.

No no no.

Resuming his pacing, he felt himself begin to panic. This was not happening. He was not falling for the blonde's tricks! That was what it had to be – some kind of subtle maneuver that he hadn't picked up on until now. Because Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was _not _attracted to the Uzumaki brat!

Sasuke forced himself to freeze, attempting to clear his mind. He was stoic, serious, and had been accused of being unfeeling. That, of course, was untrue – Sasuke felt plenty. He just didn't show it to anyone outside his family, and even some of his clansmen were unaware of his truest nature. But he had never allowed himself to be distracted with petty crushes or lust. Such feelings clouded his judgment, and he would not permit something so inconsequential to put his leadership – and thus, those he led – in jeopardy.

But as he stood still, he realized with horror that that was exactly what was going on. He was attracted to Naruto of the Uzumaki.

Was that why he rebelled against the blonde so heatedly? Some kind of subconscious denial of his...feelings? Sasuke shuddered to think of them as such. Surely this was some kind of trick, or mistake. What reasons did he have to even _begin_ to find that idiot attractive? Sure, he was fit; with clear blue eyes that held no malice or hid any truths; and unruly blonde hair that seemed to shine like the sun even in the confines of the negotiation pavilion.

No!

Grasping at his head, Sasuke felt his breath rising. This was absurd! He could not let something so unimportant risk what he was trying to secure for his clan! No...he could not let his weakness – for that was what it was, a weakness! – put his plans in peril.

He really should have killed the blonde when he'd had the chance.

Ignoring the Hyuuga's interference in the matter, Sasuke started pacing yet again. Time had lost meaning, and a glance at his tent's entrance revealed that it was nearly night. There was little point in starting things up again. Hinata was strict about their schedule. Making up his mind, Sasuke moved to the opening and addressed his guards. "Since there will obviously be no other attempts made to discuss anything further, I'd like my meal now."

Nodding, the Hyuuga did as asked as Sasuke retreated back into his tent. He ate what was brought to him before assuming a meditative pose. If he was going to solve this dilemma of his, he needed to be at the top of his game.

Only once the sky was dark and the guards changing shifts did he move.

With a swift motion he stood, swiping at the back of his tent with his sword and cutting it cleanly, silently. Pushing his body for every ounce of speed he could, he raced around the back of the encampment toward Naruto's quarters. Eyes red with Sharingan, his face was utterly blank as he approached his target.

If he could not negotiate...he would eliminate instead.

Just as easily as his own, he maimed the rear wall of Naruto's tent. He was in his cot, facing the east where Hinata's tent stood between their own. Sasuke took one step, then two, and was beside the makeshift bed. His right arm reached up over his left shoulder to gather momentum before sweeping back down. A clean shot straight to the neck. Decapitation.

Like a cannon to his ribs he was hit from the right, his arm raised and unable to block even as he realized a moment too late she was there. The Jyuuken strike annihilated his chakra points from his shoulder to his hip, sword lost to his grip as he flew back toward the tattered rear wall of the tent, crashing through it and rolling slightly before managing to right himself. His entire right side was numb, arm only at half-strength as his shoulder went slack. Staggering to his feet, he panted and looked back through the hole in the tent to Hinata.

He hadn't accounted for her.

The guards had all been changing at the same moment. It didn't take long, but Sasuke had figured that his speed would have given him enough time to reach his target before the warriors realized what was going on. But Hinata had no one to bother switching with. Still awake and scanning as her clansmen were vulnerable, she had noted his spike in chakra before he moved. It had been close, but she'd had enough time to intervene.

Just barely.

Utterly still and unmoved from her striking position, she remained tense by Naruto's side. The blonde was barely stirring as he registered the noise, bolting as he rolled over and saw Hinata, and then the state of this tent.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't move," Hinata commanded, and it took Naruto a moment to realize that she wasn't talking to him. Following her gaze, he found Sasuke at the end of it. He was favoring his right side, and a ways from where he stood, the blade of a sword glinted in the sparse moonlight.

It didn't take Naruto long to put the pieces together.

Sasuke had tried, again, to kill him.

"What the hell?!" he demanded again, throwing off his blankets and standing up. Temper flaring, he tried to stomp out toward the Uchiha, but by that time the other Hyuuga had arrived.

"Please wait here, Lord Naruto," one man rumbled, a hand on his shoulder. "Until Lord Sasuke is completely immobilized, it is for your own safety that you remain here with us."

Nostrils flaring as he breathed harshly through his nose, Naruto had half a mind to argue. But as he glanced out to Sasuke – who was then surrounded by five Hyuuga – he slowly deflated.

Was he wrong?

Or had he merely misjudged how Sasuke would react?

His gaze was somber as he watched. Sasuke looked as though he was seriously considering attempting to fight the warriors, but at the same time, he knew it was futile in his condition. Even an Uchiha with half of his body useless would be at too great a disadvantage. Instead, he did his best to stand proudly as he was assaulted on all sides.

Sighing heavily, Naruto bowed his head. "So...what does this mean for our talks?" he asked Hinata, who had finally relaxed her posture as Sasuke was taken back to his tent.

"That," she replied, "is not my decision to make. It belongs only to you, and Lord Sasuke." Nodding to her clansmen, she added, "Your guard will remain with you, as promised. Unless there are any other incidents, I will see you in the morning, Lord Naruto." Bowing, Hinata took her leave along with her own guards.

Naruto sighed, rubbing at his neck with one hand as he glanced at his ruined tent.

What was he going to do now?

Settling with no small amount of unease into his cot, he tried to think things out. He could understand, at least in part, why Sasuke had tried to kill him. They were still technically enemies. Their peace talks were not going as smoothly as they could. And if Naruto was truly being the distraction he thought he was being, then...well, Sasuke may have felt that it was his only option. Both of them had a lot on the line. The well-being and possibly the entire future of their clans! Both of them stood to gain if things worked out, but if they didn't...they had a lot to lose. And if things weren't going to go according to plan, then getting the upper hand and eliminating the clan head of a rival family was certainly a way to help better the odds in one's favor.

But Naruto still felt a sting of hurt. He had hoped that it wouldn't come to such things. After all, he was trying to become Sasuke's ally. And attempting to kill him wasn't a very ally-like thing to do. Though his flesh bore no marks, he was wounded far worse than he expected.

Sasuke, for his behavior, was kept under tighter guard and chakra points locked until sunup. He did his best to accept his punishment patiently, using his time to think of something – anything else he could do to turn this situation around. Assassination hadn't worked, and he was certain that, after his two prior attempts, it would get no easier, and any more tries would merely be another form of wasting his time. And for the moment, he was at the Hyuuga's mercy.

The Hyuuga...

Hinata, though labeled as mediator, was the one with the true power here. Not only did she have the numbers on her side, she had the purpose and the drive. She obviously did not want to fail in her position, and was willing to do what was necessary to ensure that she didn't. If he couldn't get to Naruto...perhaps he could get to her. Killing her, of course, was out of the question – Sasuke didn't have any element of surprise, allies, or any other kind of advantage. But he had another avenue he could try in order to sway things his way. Get Hinata on his side, and hopefully speed things along. If Sasuke couldn't just kill the blonde obstacle in his way, perhaps he could merely out-vote him.

So when the Hyuuga interrogated him and found him of a far sounder mind the following morning, his chakra points were released and he was given his normal guard once more. Glancing at the clansmen coolly, Sasuke rubbed at his side – which was completely purple with a bruise – and left his tent. At first he merely went about his business – relieved himself, fetched his breakfast, and freshened up as best as he was able. Then, under the guise of an apology, he headed toward the Hyuuga woman's tent.

Face blank, he offered a deep bow. "Lady Hinata," he drawled, keeping his tone neutral. "I...apologize for letting my temper best me. As I'm sure you know, things between Naruto and I are...tense. I let the pressure affect my judgment. I assure you that it will not happen again."

Standing in the entrance of her quarters, Hinata regarded him with the famous blank Hyuuga mask of emotion. "It is not me to whom you should apologize," she replied softly, thought not without an obvious hint. "After all...it was not my neck you sought with your sword."

"That much is true...but for now, I thought it wise to begin my amends with the less...aggravating party."

Blinking, Hinata nodded. "Your apology is accepted, Lord Sasuke...is there anything else you need of me?"

"Well...I thought that perhaps I could discuss a few possible propositions with you," Sasuke began.

Hinata raised a hand. "I do not think it wise to hear from one party at a time, Lord Sasuke. I cannot show any bias."

"I realize as much," the Uchiha pressed, taking a step forward. To his honest surprise, Hinata took half a step back. Her guards tensed, but he paused, not wanting to push his luck until invited. "I am just...concerned that having Naruto and I in the same room may not be working as we had hoped. Perhaps we might try another tactic?"

A slightly wary tinge pulled Hinata's lips into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe, for a time, we could interact...indirectly. One of us could plead our case to you, and you could make that offer to the other. Then, their reply could be taken back for review. Perhaps if Naruto and I did not have the chance to scream at one another...or, rather, _he_ did not have the chance to scream at _me_, we may actually make some progress."

The woman hesitated, and Sasuke saw her weakening. "I suppose...that could be taken into consideration..."

"Excellent."

"But I should speak to Lord Naruto about this first."

_Damn it._ "Before you do," he cut in quickly, reaching out and gently touching her wrist, which she looked at with a frown. "Might I at least bring up one thing? It's just..." He offered a sigh, glancing to one side. "It's something important to me, and I want to make sure it isn't overlooked."

They stared at one another, light eyes and dark. For a moment Sasuke thought his scheme was for naught, but then Hinata's shoulders relaxed, if only just. "You may...come inside."

Maintaining a professional air, he bowed before doing so. To his chagrin, however, now both his guards and Hinata's were crowded inside the tent. Though her quarters were not small by any means, Sasuke now had twice the audience as he attempted to sway the iron-willed Hyuuga woman.

_How to do this..._

"Would you like some tea?" Hinata offered politely.

"No, thank you..." Sasuke watched as she began fixing herself a cup nonetheless, turning to him as the water heated. Arms held at her sides, she asked, "What was it you wished to address?"

He should have, but Sasuke hadn't expected things to pan out this way. Cursing his lack of foresight and blaming it on his distractions, he chose one of his true concerns and began, "I am worried that this...peace talk will stretch on far longer than necessary at this rate. All three of us are clan heads, or at least in line to be. As such, being away from our clans for very long is not wise. I merely wish to find a way to...speed this whole thing along."

"I share your sentiment," Hinata admitted. "I too worry for my clan, especially given that several of our best warriors have accompanied me here."

_Good, _Sasuke thought to himself. _She has even more at stake, then..._

"However, I understand the importance of this matter...and I'm not sure it is something that should be pushed forward without careful consideration."

"I agree..." Sasuke murmured, watching as she checked the water to keep it from overheating. She was obviously a true tea drinker. "But you and I both know that things aren't going to be that simple. If Naruto keeps offering resistance at every turn..."

"Then we may have blood on our hands," Hinata finished. "And I can see that you are desperate enough...given your actions last night."

Sasuke still managed to catch the hint of warning in Hinata's voice, and he had to suppress a smirk. "I...was not in my right mind. I was aggravated and left to my thoughts...though I should have been able to fight them."

"My role here is to protect, and to moderate," Hinata offered. "I cannot take any action further than separating you both and stopping your skirmishes. I'm in a very delicate position here, Lord Sasuke."

"I know...which is why I want your help to finish this quickly. If you keep putting Naruto and I together to argue, it's only going to get worse. You know that." Pushing his luck, he took a step toward her.

She maintained her ground. "And what would you have me do about that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"You've heard what both Naruto and I have had to say. You've come to know how we think. And I think you know that my propositions are more logical, and thus more sound, and fair."

"I...cannot offer a comment either way."

Another step. "You are the third side, Hinata...if you were to step in, you could end this before it crumbles beneath you."

She hesitated, but did not move. He had struck a nerve – hinting at her failure. It was unnerving her, and he knew he'd found an opening. "I don't...w-want these negotiations to fail..."

"I know," he rumbled, now close enough to touch her. Her stutter was returning – he was gaining ground. "Neither do I. I care for my family, for my clan. I want peace. But this senseless arguing...it's getting us nowhere..." He lifted a curled finger and barely brushed it along her forearm. "You see the reason in my logic. You _know_ it's the best solution. And if we can just get Naruto to agree, then this can all be said and done. And you will have succeeded."

Hinata's breath hitched, and he saw her pale face flush slightly. "I-I..."

"Just help me, Hinata...help me achieve some peace in these war-ridden times..." His voice sunk even lower, softening in volume. He could sense the guards' tension, but what he was doing was technically not a crime. He was causing no harm, and she was not resisting. "Word of your success with our clans may even lead to more. You could start a chain reaction toward peace in all clans. All you have to do...is help me..."

She was putty in his hands. All that was left to do was give one last push, and he could _feel_ that he had won. Leaning his head toward hers, he put his lips to her ear. A breath drew in her scent – light and sweet...

He hated sweet things.

He wanted tough and raw and...powerful.

He tensed, and his illusion began to crumble as he lost his focus. _No...damn it!_ His breath quickened as he panicked. He'd been so close...!

"Lord Sasuke?" Hinata backed up to get a view of his face, seeing the dismayed expression there. The look of longing left her own, and she snapped back to her senses. Realizing what he had been doing, her eyes widened and she took another step back. "What are you doing?"

_Damn it!_ Gritting his teeth, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. His last chance had been foiled. "I..." He had no excuses to give. Instead, he turned on his heel and left the tent, storming back toward his own.

That was it.

Negotiations were over!

Having all on his person that he had arrived with, he turned to the Hyuuga following him, Sharingan burning in his eyes. "I am leaving," he growled. "I am abandoning this charade. Any attempts to follow me further will be met with combat. You have been warned." Spinning back around, he continued on his way, back from whence he'd came.

Back in her tent, Hinata tried to catch her breath. Shame colored her cheeks. She had fallen for such...debauchery and seduction? Tears gathered in her eyes. She had prepared herself for a great many things...but nothing like this. Swallowing thickly, she turned to her guards. "W-where did he go?"

The three Hyuuga that had been tailing the black-haired man returned. "He claims that he has forsaken the negotiations," one man stated. "He is retreating back into the east."

"D-damn it..." Hinata swore, driven out of her zone of focus. _I...I've failed..._

"Lady Hinata, what...?" Naruto appeared at the tent's entrance, looking inside with a confused expression. "Whoa...it's crowded in here...where's Lord Sasuke?"

Looking at the blonde with a face of distress and disgrace, she only murmured, "Gone..."

Naruto paled. "G-gone? Where?"

With a limp hand she pointed, hardly offering a reaction as he took off. Unsure, his guards remained behind.

"It's over..." the heiress murmured. "I...I'm sorry, everyone..."

"It is not your fault, Lady Hinata," a female warrior offered gently. "I honestly don't know how you handled this for so long. Two days of all of that fighting and obstinate behavior...I'd have tore my hair out."

Hinata shook her head. "That's...not the point," she murmured. "I was given a task, and I failed. And now...I-I will be stripped of...everything."

Knowing of the agreement between sire and daughter, the warriors quieted.

Once the camp had faded behind him, Sasuke had took off at a dead run. Into the trees and alongside a flowing river, he left the tents behind. It had all been a waste of time. Bitterness flooded his mouth as he realized that he had failed. Failed to stop the fighting, failed to save his clan...and for what? Because he couldn't keep that damn blonde out of his head!

"SASUKE!"

Shocked, the Uchiha actually stumbled as he heard his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he gaped for a moment before hardening his face into a glare. His feet dug into the ground as he skidded to a stop, taking off with a cloud of dust as he ran back.

"NARUTO!"

A feral snarl had overtaken the blonde's face. "You idiot!" he called out to the other male. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting away from you and your idiocy!" Sasuke shouted back. They were nearly upon each other. Then -

Sasuke drew his sword and Naruto his kunai, and they met in a shower of sparks. Rebounding, each landed back several meters – Naruto with a thud, and Sasuke light on his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded, beginning to pace. "I thought we were giving this a real shot!"

"We were, until you started mucking everything up!" Across from the blonde, Sasuke too began to walk back and forth, opposite the other male like circling lions.

"Me?!" Naruto demanded, looking incredulous. "I'm not the one that tried to kill you! _Twice_! And what did you do to poor Lady Hinata to make her look so bad, huh? From what I can see, _you're _the one bringing up all these complications! And even before that, you were ignoring everything I said!"

"Because you're a dreamer, Naruto – an idiot with impossible ideals!" Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pointed at him with the tip of his sword. "You cannot have everything you want! That is not the way the world works. You're a naïve fool. I'm amazed you've lived this long, acting the way you do. Charging in blind and ignoring logic! You must have the luck of a thousand men."

"Whatever happened to aiming high, huh? If I don't try to get the very best for my clan, then what kind of leader am I? I don't expect to get everything – I'm not that stupid! But I'll be damned if I didn't offer every part of myself before giving in!" Naruto stopped his pacing. "So, get your ass back to those tents, and let's finish this like real men! Like real leaders who aren't going to let their families and their clans down!"

Sasuke stopped as well, brow drawn sharply in a glower. "I can't."

"What?!"

"I can't!" Baring his teeth, Sasuke slashed the air with his blade. "Not with you! Send someone else – anyone else! But I cannot continue these talks with you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're...you're messing with my head!"

That made Naruto pause, deflating for a moment. "_I'm_ messing with _your_ head?"

"Yes!" Frustrated at making such an admission, Sasuke again took up his pacing. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I refuse to deal with it a moment longer!"

"Sasuke, I'm not pulling anything!" Naruto shouted. "I'm just trying to talk this all out!"

"Bullshit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sasuke flinched as Naruto's tone reached a whole new level.

Breath heavy with frustration, the blonde kept going. "I'm not trying to pull anything on you, Sasuke! I'm just...I'm just here! I dunno what you think I'm capable of, but I'm not some sneaky bastard who could fool someone as smart as you! I know about your genius – everyone does! So if you really think a knucklehead like me could pull a fast one on you, well...I just don't know what you're on about."

The pair both silenced, panting with emotion.

"I...I can't..." Sasuke began, running his unoccupied hand through his hair in anger. "I can't focus! You're...you're distracting me."

"How?"

"I don't know how!" It was a lie, but Sasuke wasn't quite up to spilling the truth yet. "I just..."

Naruto sobered, staring at the other man with a serious gaze. "Sasuke...are you...attracted to me?"

Unable to keep from flinching, the Uchiha didn't respond.

"Look..." Running a hand through his own unruly locks, Naruto tried to think of the right thing to say. "I'm not trying to trick you. If you've got some kind of...of _disadvantage_, I'm not going to make use of it. I dunno if you've noticed, but I can't lie. I'm no good at it. And I don't just want what's right for my clan. If we're gonna be allies, Sasuke...then we both need to get what we need. So stop treating me like an enemy, and start treating me like a friend!"

Sasuke froze.

Still panting, Naruto threw his hands in the air, unsure of what else to say. "I'm not a bad guy, Sasuke! I know we've grown up hearing that anyone outside our clans are the enemy, but isn't that what we're trying to disprove here? That we can put aside our differences and just...be friends? We don't have to agree on everything, and we probably never will, but...as long as we can just accept that and agree that neither of us have to die because of it, well...isn't that enough?"

The Uchiha didn't move, but neither did he disagree.

"So...so just...let it go, huh?" Losing steam, Naruto gave the other man a desperate look. "I don't think this is worth dying over anymore. We don't even know why we're fighting, do we? So...can we just...try?"

With nothing left to say, Naruto waited.

Breath calm once more, Sasuke stared at him. Naruto hadn't mocked him. Hadn't even really addressed it. Instead, he looked right past what Sasuke had been so afraid of, and still tried to resolve their differences.

His lip tugged into a grin.

Then a smile.

And then he started to laugh.

Naruto frowned in confusion as Sasuke moved straight from a chuckle to full-out laughter, bending over his folded arms and gasping for breath. "Uh...Sasuke?"

Forcing himself to calm, the Uchiha looked back up. "So that's it?" he asked, sounding only slightly skeptical. "You find out my supposed weakness, skip right over it, and just...solve all of our problems, just like that?"

The blonde blinked. "Well...I guess it's not _quite_ that simple, but..."

Sheathing his blade, Sasuke stared and slowly shook his head. "Tch..." His feet swished through the grass as he approached the other man, not stopping until he was a mere pace from him. Naruto leaned back slightly, but did not retreat. "Not quite..." Sasuke agreed. "But maybe...it's a start."

Surprise widened the Uzumaki's eyes, which blinked several times before a grin took over his face. "Yeah! So...does that mean you'll come back and...try this again?"

"Yes, idiot, I'll come back...but this is far from over." Tilting his head, he gave the blonde an inquiring glance. "So this...doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me? Does what bother me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really are thick-headed..."

"What?"

Face sobering, Sasuke muttered, "Have you already forgotten what you accused me of?"

For a moment, Naruto just stared as he tried to think back. But as he remembered, he just blinked. "You mean...about you finding me, uh...attractive?"

"Yes."

Choking slightly at Sasuke's blunt tone, Naruto hesitated. "Well..." He rubbed at his neck. "Where I come from, that's not really...a bad thing. If anything, I guess you could say I'm flattered." He gave a cheesy grin. "So...no, it doesn't bother me."

"Hn..." Without warning, Sasuke walked around him.

"Hey, where -?"

"Back to the camp, idiot," Sasuke muttered. "Try to keep up."

Dumbstruck for a few moments, Naruto eventually perked up. "Oh! Heh, as if!" Taking off after the Uchiha, he grinned as he started to gain ground.

When the pair returned, Hinata was utterly dumbfounded. The Hyuuga had already given up, packing away the tents and scattering the campsite. But once she understood, Hinata eagerly agreed to try again. Not bothering with the reassembly, the three merely took seats upon the grass beneath the sun.

Assured that Naruto truly meant his clan no shortage, Sasuke nodded to most of his suggestions, only making the occasional comments as the blonde threatened to go off the deep end. Hinata watched them with an expression of amazement, wondering just what had happened to suddenly change things between the pair. But she dared not speak, afraid of breaking whatever spell they had fallen under.

By the time the sun began to set, parameters had been reached to allow the true proceedings to begin. "I really don't know how you did it," Hinata admitted as they convened for the last time. "But...I'm very glad you did."

"Yeah, well...we didn't do it alone!" Naruto offered. "Thanks a lot for all you did, Lady Hinata. You really are a great mediator. I've never met anyone as patient as you!"

The woman flushed lightly, darkening as she glanced at Sasuke. "Y-yes, well...I did my best. You two had me worried there for a while. Do you mind if I...ask what changed?"

The men glanced at one another. "We reached...an understanding," Sasuke offered. "It may not be a complete solution, but...we believe it's a good place to start."

"Yeah!" Grinning, Naruto offered Hinata a hand, which she shook. "Hopefully we won't need to bother you anymore. But we really do appreciate all you did for us."

"I was g-glad to," the woman replied softly. "And I wish you both the best of luck."

"Maybe you'll have to join our little alliance, huh?" Naruto asked, laughing. "If we get enough people together, who knows? Maybe we could start a village!"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Naruto," Sasuke cautioned with a bored tone.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Finished, the three parted ways, Hinata and her warriors heading north toward their clan and leaving the men behind.

Once the group was out of sight, they turned to look at one another. "I...I really hope this works, Sasuke," Naruto offered. "I really do."

"Hn...so do I," the Uchiha replied. "It's certainly better than the alternative."

They both smiled, though to varying degrees. "Well..." Naruto said with a sigh. "I guess we better head back, huh? We've got a lot to tell our clans..."

"We do..." Sasuke considered the blonde for a moment. "I...look forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah, definitely!"

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, what -?"

Grabbing the blonde firmly by the front, Sasuke brought his face close to his own, letting them lock gazes before planting his lips on Naruto's.

Eyes wide, Naruto could do nothing but freeze.

After several moments, Sasuke let him go, watching as Naruto staggered slightly.

"W-what -?"

"All is fair in love and war," the Uchiha drawled, giving a mock solute before turning back the way he'd come, to the east.

A light flush settled over the bridge of Naruto's nose. Blinking, he couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his face.

"Heh...yeah..." Smirking with determination, he watched Sasuke fade into the darkness as the sun set behind him.

He had a feeling that being with Sasuke would be a healthy mix of both.

* * *

**OKAY. So, a few notes about this piece.**

**It's a request from a VERY good friend of mine on this site - Pursued-Alive - who is a HUGE fan of this pairing. Though I don't ship it myself, I wanted to do this for her. So if things are a little wonky, it's likely because it's a bit awkward for me to write a pairing that I don't ship myself, but I tried. She seemed to think it was pretty good, so I thought I would share and hope that I don't encounter any more people ripping me to shreds ^^;**

**That being said, again, please no flames. Not only is this just fanfiction - which is something no one should take too seriously - but it's for a friend, not really for you. So even if you dislike it, at least she enjoyed it, and I just wanted to share in case anyone else could get enjoyment from it. Because that's why I write this stuff: for people to enjoy. Yes I write odd pairings, yes I write AUs, but I do this for fun. And people taking it too seriously and getting all up in my face about it just make me sad. So...yeah. If you have nothing constructive to say, then please just take your leave. You're allowed to like and dislike what you want, but don't yell at me for doing something I like to do, regardless of your personal opinion. I love critiques about the actual content, but yelling at me for pairings or things being AU will get neither of us anywhere.**

** ~ Sorry, I'm rambling, but I want to try to head off this issue before it gets any worse. As always, I love you all, and I hope you'll take a moment to share what you thought with me...as long as you play nice, or at least fair. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you again soon n_n**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

**PS! I've had a bit of a block with Something Unexpected, but I've caught up on requests, and will be putting my focus back into it. I have a few other sequels to consider, but for now, I want SU to be my main project. Hopefully more will be posted soon! =3**


End file.
